This invention relates to a typewriter, and more particularly to an electric typewriter having a ribbon holder on a carriage movable along a platen, wherein the ribbon holder supports both a print ribbon and a correction ribbon and is selectively displaceable to a first lift position for facing the print ribbon to a print point on the platen or to a second lift position for facing the correction ribbon to the print point on the platen.
Conventionally, there is known a typewriter as disclosed in the U.S. Ser. No. 813,883 filed on Dec. 27, 1985, wherein the ribbon holder mounted on the carriage is swung by a ribbon lift cam rotated by means of a motor in order to shift the ribbon holder between its first and second positions.
In such conventional typewriter, however, there exists a problem that when it is switched off during the erasing action with the correction ribbon, the correction ribbon is retained at its operating position. Thereafter, when a normal print operation is to be resumed by switching on a power source, the interrupted corrective action is first executed with the correction ribbon to consequently bring about failure in performing an initial print.